Krepek
Krepek is an Av-Matoran from Voya Nui and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Pre-Voya Nui Krepek was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Krepek and the other Av-Matoran left their homeland under the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui. The Av-Matoran returned to their homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent before the awakening of Mata Nui. Many years before the Great Cataclysm, Krepek was captured by an unknown being who preformed experiments on the Av-Matoran. Unsatisfied and deeming Krepek a "failure", the being later left the Av-Matoran in the realm of Karzahni. Here, he was "fixed", resulting in him being given a weaker form. After that, Karzahni sent him to the Southern Continent, but during the Great Cataclysm, he was sent hurtling to the surface of Aqua Magna on the chunk of land that would become Voya Nui. Society of Guardians At some point during the one thousand years Krepek spent on the surface world, he discovered the existence of a secretive group known as the Society of Guardians, and later became a member. He stayed on Voya Nui, observing any and all activities of interest that took place on the isle. More recently, he was approached by two fellow Society members, Gravak and Prozuke, who informed him of the gathering of several Society members at the Fortress of Ages. He later traveled to the base with them and helped to welcome several new recruits. He was later seen talking with Grepex and Hukzuke. Krepek, alongside with several other Society members, made his way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Robuke and his friends in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes meant her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered the Bara Magna team to prepare for their mission. After being beamed down to Bara Magna within the Sanctuary, Krepek aided in the defeat of an attacking group of warriors. However, the leader of the band, a Skrall named Jarzek, managed to escape, though before the Society could organize a search for him, the mutant warrior Inzek alongside her allies, Rojek and Drukzen, delivered Krepek and his friends a defeated Jarzek. Ignika Nui then proceeded to explain the purpose of the Society of Guardians, despite the raised doubts of some of those present. Whilst Ignika Nui discussed the nature of the mysterious abductions with Inzek, Jarzek, who had managed to recover from his earlier wounds, attempted to kill the mutant female. However, he was swiftly frozen by a Glatorian named Drezdak, who revealed, after defrosting Jarzek, that he was a member of the Society. After Ignika Nui returned from his mission, Krepek observed an practice battle between Lotawn and Flardrek before Ignika Nui introduced his allies to his associate Henarck. Abilities & Traits A courageous and reliable type, Krepek is a brave and confident Matoran who is willing to face anyone and anything life has to offer. Like all Av-Matoran, Krepek is capable of channeling small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools. He also has the ability to change what color his armor is seen as. He can also shield his mind against telepathic scans and mental probing, due to his training within the Society. Mask & Tools Krepek wears a powerless Kanohi Rode. His tools include a sword and shield. Given to him by Karzahni, his shield is capable of absorbing any power or energy used against it, and transferring it to Krepek's sword, allowing him to unleash the energy in question back towards his enemies. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Society of Guardians